


Sanscrossed lovers

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Skeletons, magical ghost dick, y'all going to hell for having a bone fetish anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Sans. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 4 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanscrossed lovers

**Author's Note:**

> More trash to the collab pile with my fellow skeleton fucker Kami, more are to come, definitely.

It’s the 31st of December and your house is in ruins. Since the Christmas, most of your friends have been over and making your place full of love… and chaos. Having Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and Papyrus over was a lot of fun at first, but unfortunately it’s not helping Sans’ scientific research which he’s been working on, so he’s been a little out of it lately. With Undyne and Pap in one house, there’s a lot to be worried about and over the week they’ve been over, the house had been nearly set on fire for five times.

Now everybody is in the living room having fun before the big celebration, Undyne is throwing popcorn at the TV so hard it's cracking and Mettaton is having a newsflash in the middle of the house, just like that. Everything is a mess, but at least the house is insured, so what’s the worst thing that could happen, right?

You hear the front door open and Sans comes in and takes off his coat. He just looks over the scene and then at you and you’re not sure what that look he’s giving you means, but before you can ask he walks on to the kitchen. You get up and go after him and find him sitting at the table with seemingly indifferent look, nibbling on a sandwich. You sit next to him, put your arms around him and give him a little kiss on the cheekbone. He leans into you with a sigh, so you caress him gently and he seems much better already. You ask him if it’s the research that’s got him in a bad mood and he just hums, so you tell him it’s okay and then remind him how smart he is and how he can do anything he puts his mind into.

He smiles at you and presses his teeth into your lips and you kiss for a moment. From the corner of your eye you can see the door being closed by the blue magic and he stands up, gesturing for you to come. You’re not even sure where you could go in the kitchen, until he opens the pantry and before you even know it, he’s closing the door behind you both and it’s completely dark. It makes you a little unsure.

“Really? We’re gonna go at it right here, right now?” you ask and in the darkness, you can only see his eyes, lighting up closer than you thought he was and suddenly his hands are going over your hips and he kisses you again and after the slightest bit of hesitation you kiss him back. Whatever, right now you don’t have a care in the world.

It doesn’t take too long for the kissing to get heated and the ghost tongue to appear, sucking at yours with force. You can tell Sans is really frustrated, with you two not having an opportunity to spend some alone quality time with all the monsters over for the last week. You’re both getting pretty desperate, he’s touching you under the shirt, his fingertips scratching your back, leaving red marks all over it for sure, but it feels so good and you moan into his mouth and grab a hold on his shoulders for support, accidentally bumping into a shelf of cans on your left.

You move your hands downwards, lifting his shirt and sliding your hand over his sternum, stroking it slowly, but with force. He whimpers, breathing getting faster, and he stops kissing, suddenly hugging you right there, whispering a small  _thanks_ into your ear. You smile and hug him back, knowing how much he needs to relax and think about something else than your sweet yet slightly obnoxious friends or work for a bit.

You don’t let him just stand there for too long though, sliding your hands to his back, tracing fingers up and touching each of his vertebrae, making him shudder, until you get to his skull. You cup his cheekbones and push his head back a bit, so you can kiss him again, calmly but affectionately. He breathes out and closes his eyes for a second, before opening them with one iris glowing blue. He kisses you back and then turns you around and presses you against the wall, licking your neck and making you a bite mark at the most visible place, but you don’t even care, you just wish you could maybe one day return the favor somehow.

You rest your cheek onto the wall, giving him a look over the shoulder as he presses his chest into your back and his face into your nape. He gives you a little lick over the one vertebra that sticks out of the back of your neck and for some reason that, along with the small gust of hot breath on your neck, really turns you on and you press against him with your back. You can hear him chuckling as he runs his hands over your hips and up to cup your breasts, continuing to rock into you, the pace slow but pretty hard, and you feel the warm bump in his pants press against your butt. You pant out smiling while he’s kissing your neck again and whispering something you can’t quite make out through his breathing and your own noises to you.

You’re both fairly quiet, just breathing hard, while a shelf or a floorboard creaks a little in rhythm with your humping. There’s very little light, only coming from Sans’ magic, illuminating his face gently and you love the sight of it. You reach your hand behind you and bring his head closer to kiss him, though at a kind of an awkward angle, but it’s good nonetheless. You rub your butt against his crotch harder and he pants out right in your mouth with a slight whimper, pulling his head away and guiding you to lean back into the wall with one hand, while the other cups one of your butt cheeks.

You close your eyes as he pulls his pants down and you feel the hot surface of his dick press against your panties and damn, you’re so fucking  _hot_ right now. You pull your underwear down and lift up your skirt and he presses his dick against you and rubs it over the outer parts while his hands come down and he enters you from the front with his fingers, already lubed with the magic goo. You pant out and hold your hands in fists, doing your best to keep quiet, and he stops to ask you if you’re doing okay, to which you nod and smile back at him over the shoulder. He presses against your back and kisses your neck again, still rocking into you, one hand running over your breast, while the other fingers you ardently, almost impatiently, but so  _good,_ and you’re panting so hard yet still silent and he’s whispering how great you’re doing and how he loves you, panting just as much as you.

He pulls his fingers out and uses the hand to position his dick against you, asking you if he may in a ragged, almost whimpering voice, and even though it’s probably not the best idea, you just can’t say no. You nod and he slides into you and you hang your head down and breathe shakily and through the haze you suddenly realize something.

Usually when you do this, there’s at least some kind of light in the room, but now that you’re in the darkness, you can see the glow of his dick actually go through the skin in your underbelly and for a very brief moment, you’re so completely awestruck you almost forget you’re getting fucked, which of course reminds itself very soon and you clench your teeth and fists to stay quiet, because it feels so  _great._

Sans continues to pound into you, his hands on your breasts, fondling them and pinching the nipples occasionally, making you moan and buck back against him. You’re trying to keep your voice as low as possible, but you’re pretty sure if anyone were in the kitchen, they’d totally hear all of it. But if you had to be honest with yourself, the idea of someone catching you in flagrante makes it all the more interesting and exciting.

You close your eyes for a second, so when Sans moves one of his hands from your boob down, pressing it against your clit, you cry out loud, your body getting dangerously close. He rubs it in circles, making you squirm and sob out of pleasure and you can only get  _Sans, Sa-aahns_ out, when he suddenly pulls out and turns you around, using his magic to hold you in the air and enters you again from the front. You wrap your hands around him, bringing him as close as possible, pressing your lips against his teeth and after another particularly loud moan, you hear it.

There’s a  **bang** noise from the kitchen, as if someone just kicked down the door. Sans instantly stops moving, looking in the direction of where the noises are coming from. You can’t see his face, but you imagine him being as mortified as you are.

“UNDYNE, DON’T YOU THINK IT’S, PERHAPS, A LITTLE BIT TOO LATE FOR ANOTHER SPAGHETTI COOKING? THE CELEBRATIONS ARE GOING TO START SOON, WE COULD MAKE SOME FOR BREAKFAST IN THE MORNING INSTEAD!” you hear Papyrus, soon followed by a laugh from Undyne and a clatter of pots and pans as she’s rummaging through your kitchen, probably looking for the biggest one.

“Oh no, we’re making them right here right now!! Alphys said she’s hungry and what better midnight snack than delicious pasta from her best friends?! Am I right, babe?” There’s Alphys’ mumble in response there somewhere in the racket.

Sans finally turns around. He looks up at you and instead of fear, what you see in his eye is a mischievous spark.

“Oh no you wouldn-“ you don’t get to finish before he’s moving again. Your hand pressing against your mouth to muffle the noises, but it’s not helping much. You feel as if the dick has gotten a little bit bigger inside of you and _oh,_ you’re sure that cry had to be heard.

“Sans plea-ah-se, they’ll find us like this! Don’t do this to me, San-nghh,” is all you get out through your clenched teeth, but he doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

You can hear steps approaching your hideout, the knob turning and the first rays of light through the door, when suddenly there’s a swirl of colors and you find yourself in your room upstairs, Sans looking so fucking smug with himself.

For a moment you kind of can’t comprehend what just happened, just blinking repeatedly and looking around the room as you lay on your back on the bed, until his hands land on your cheeks and he makes you face him. His eyes are half closed and gentle, yet naughty, and he presses into you again, slow but hard, and you throw your head back and moan out and Sans stops.

“Whoa there, we still gotta keep it down, buddo.” You look up at him, breathing hard and see him put a finger over his teeth. “Shhhh… Teleporting us both ain’t easy, especially when I’m five inches deep in you,” he chuckles.

You lift yourself up on your elbows and give him a grin. “Well I don’t know who tried to make me loud just moments ago, you boney asshole.”

He chuckles again, coming lower to kiss you. “ Aw come on, I was just joking, you now, just  _fucking with you,_ ” and you nuzzle his face until you realize that was a fucking pun.

“Goddamn it Sans,” you laugh, reaching out for him to pull him closer.

You put your hands around him and slide your fingers between the rib slits on his back the way you know he likes it while he comes at your lips with his tongue, sliding over them gently at first, but going harder pretty fast. You grind your heels into the sheets and buck against him and he moans shakily, keeping it down as best as he can. He grabs your hips and lifts you up a bit to get a better angle and presses right into you and damn, his dick really is bigger and  _you fucking love it._

You try to keep your voice down, but Sans touching you at all the right places kind of makes you want to just give up on that shit and forget about everyone, just enjoy the sensations. But thanks to Sans’ fast pace, you soon find yourself almost breathless, minimizing your noises and letting you just sigh quietly in delight, while Sans grunts as he moves his hips. There’s blue spreading under his eyes, the cute blush probably caused by him actually being louder than you this time.

You try to smirk at him, but fail because of a sudden wave of pleasure and a high moan leaving your mouth. You can see him looking at you and you’ve got enough, you take him by the skull and bring him down, connecting your tongues so none of you have the opportunity to be too loud. It doesn’t take long before you come, a whimper leaving you and the clenching around his is probably what gets Sans over the edge as well. He’s still moving slowly, both of you enjoying the sensation and kissing messily.

When he dissolves the magic and lays beside you, you wrap yourself around him, tangling your legs and exhaling contently.

Then it hits you. “Hey, Sans? Have you teleported our clothes from the pantry as well?” and you can feel him tense up beside you, the room illuminating with the blue light when his eyes go wide.

“Haha, oopsie,” he laughs nervously and you’re so done with your skeleton boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
